Delusions and Sweet Kisses
by blankdreamer
Summary: I love you. His words locked into my brain as his lips locked on mine. Night after night. Does he love me or is he stealing my sweet kisses? For Sure. SasuSaku T


**Okay people, this is like my first fic ever so constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I totally own Naruto. Pfft. I wish.**

Delusions and Sweet Kisses…

I've become quite delusional ever since _he_ left. I am more heartbroken than you could ever be. And to make things worse all he left me was a simple, yet intricate "Thank you." How am I to decipher that?

The day after he left was the worst I suppose. Why? Because it was the day Naruto left to try to…bring…him…back. What's worse is that I have a heavy feeling of guilt. I mean I weighed all of _my _problems on my friend. I am a monster. A guilt ridden monster.

So Naruto went. I lingered by the gate sobbing a little still. Then something told me to go to the place where is hurts most. The bench. I hobbled over. I hoped Naruto would bring him back. So he could end my demanding… hopes.

I sat down and sighed deeply. ' I believe in you Naruto, I think you truly are the only one to save him.' I smiled to myself. A small one but it was the first smile of this hopeless day.

"I'll just have to get stronger, so I can actually fix my own problems." I threw out another weary smile. The wind blew yet to me it sounded like it was cheering me on. How cliché. A stray cherry blossom flower flew straight into my folded hands.

I plucked off the petals one by one. "He loves me… -pluck- He loves me not -pluck-…"

There is one petal left. "He loves me?" The wind blew again, this time it was a sweet caress.

-

After a day or so a couple of ANBUs came by carrying… Naruto and the rest, what about Sasuke-kun. I searched them, but then a body suddenly came in contact with me. For a second my heart skipped a beat. Sasuke-kun? I look down it was Naruto crying.

He held out his broken, hurt hands and shouted, "I couldn't bring him back!" His tears seemed to bring out mine too. We cried and hugged.

The rest of the Konoha 11 stared and watched this scene unravel. Kakashi-sensei was sad too, his lone eye quivered a bit. I feel sorry for him, he lost his teacher, his dear friends, and now a student.

By now we were in the hospital room, I stayed by Naruto's side. Even though I could never love him the way he wants me to, I'll try my best.

"I promise I will get him back before becoming Hokage." His eyes burned with intense determination, and his voice loud and true. He really would go that far for me? Me, Sakura Haruno, the girl who hit and criticized you?

But of course, I have a promise too. "And I, next time, will assist. I'll get stronger for you and Sasuke-kun." I smile my weary smile, "No matter what. I mean he's my teammate too."

He nods. I lean in and kiss his cheek. He blushes madly. You know he deserves it. He's done so much for me, and everyone else in Konoha. But then again that was the sole reason why or when the weirdness began.

"Back off, she's mine, dobe." That familiar voice hung out in the air eerily. The voice I'd virtually so anything for. My heart was racing so fast, I think that I was trembling. So I did what anyone in my position would do.

I turned my head so fast my rosy pink locks slap my face. But then reality hits me pretty hard. _No one was there._ Yet the voiced played and played in my head. Naruto asked what was wrong, and I said I was fine. _Yeah right._ I walk out. I hate lying to him.

As soon as I stepped out, that voice, _his _voice, rang out again. " You better keep your promise." _Could he really be back?_

I turn and I met with a deep charcoal pool. And in it I saw my reflection, and I was crying? I blinked a couple of tears away and nothing is in front of me anymore. It was just the hospital door. " Sakura, I though you were smarter than that, baka."

Ouch! I took a huge emotional blow to my heart. His cool breath lingered around my fragile neck. I ran. Past all the houses, ignoring the villagers, without giving them a passing glance. I reach my room and shut and lock my door.

I flopped onto my pink bed. And buried my face into a pillow. _Why me? Of all the people to bother at this time, you choose me? _I felt my pillow become damp with tears.

" Silly blossom, you should know you can't hide from me." This time his voice was light. And it sounded like he was waiting for some kind of reaction or reply.

I gulped hard and whispered shakily, "S-sasuke-k-kun? Wh-what do y-you w-want?" _I am a desperate idiot I am not talking to anything! What will the others think-?_

Then his placid answer came and hit me. "You." The simplicity in his voice was heavy with _love?_ With a slight breeze of air I saw him. Full view. Still wearing his original Konoha clothes. On top of me. Kissing me. Full lips on mine. A kiss, first kiss. A sweet kiss. (No lemons in this one. They are like only 13 right now.)

He stopped for a brief moment and sighed. "I love you." And with that proclamation, I fainted. Confused, in love, sad, and I am an idiot. A love struck idiot.

-

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. Next to me I saw _gasp! _Sasuke-kun? He was lying beside me, and his arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed deeply.

_Wow he's pretty cute when he's asleep. You know when he is not stressed, or mad, or annoyed. Well he's always been that cute, but now he is, like, cuter. There really were only a few times I have actually seen him this… serene. He really is beautiful._

I took my hand and sweetly brushed the hair off of his cheek. But before I could even move my hand back, he grabbed me. So violently. So fast. I think that he is showing me how dangerous he is. I swear I think I would have screamed. But I could make no noise in his presence.

I looked at his eyes, to seek some reason in this. And for once he stared/glared at me with the sharingan eyes. They were bright red and the commas were spinning wildly. It seems as though he was watching me the whole time. He probably was.

At this time I've blinked so many times and he was still there. Not gone. Here. Here with me. Still staring. I guess he still cares. And he is holding me. Close and tight. Yeah. Wait he's holding me?

Then a quote struck me. _"I love you." _My eyes widen, and I blink, a lot. I think that he's smirking at me, or at something in the past. Probably something in the past. He would never smirk like that at just me. Usually it would take Naruto to do something… weird.

He loved me? I never thought he would actually confess this to me, well, maybe to someone else but never me… directly! It doesn't seem so possible. To me it was like an important dream I yearned to happen, but thought it wouldn't because he was so engrossed in his _goals._

By now with all my blank staring, he had let go of the iron grip on my slender wrist. His eyes went back to the deep black pools I had loved and yearned for my whole life. We cherished the moment by a long staring at each other. His arms wrapped around me again. I smiled a little and I swear I think I saw him smirk. A little.

His grip tightened around my waist. He pulled me in so close My face was forced to be buried in his chest. I felt a slight pressure on my head. Maybe he is burying his angled face in my short mess of pink hair.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…" his voice murmured my name. His soft velvety was covered with frustration. He seemed to be making himself reassured. The sound of his voice sounded very frustrated. He probably didn't want me to answer back, it sounded like he was confirming he was actually here with me.

But then, his pained muffled shout ruined this oh-so precious moment. "Gack!" He let go of me really fast. And placed both of his hands on the cursed seal. He thrashes around a bit and keeps on giving his pained muffled shout. His breathing is uneven and raspy.

I was scared. The fear from the chunnin exams rumbled through my body. No not again. I will not let the cursed seal take over him! Kakashi-sensei said it wouldn't react anymore, but I have to do something! I gather all my strength the little strength I had. And I reached over, practically already blinded by my tears, and hugged him.

I really was scared. No one would be there to see if he killed me, or not. Nobody would be able to protect me. Exactly why I promised Naruto that I'd get stronger. And I will. I gave him the hug that saved everyone from his medically aided wrath. I hope it works…

And it did. He eventually hugged me again, and his breathing returns to the normal rate. I sighed in relief. At least now I know that it would work. I will have a risky back up plan.

After a couple of long minutes I mumbled his name, to see if he really was here with me. "Sasuke-kun?" I felt his name roll off my tongue. And I liked it. I even smiled.

In a quick forced movement his hand was over my face. And his eyes were blood red, again. "Never say my name when I am anywhere with you." His voice was now hushed and husky.

"But Why-?" I attempted to start, but he cuts me off by trying to kiss me. And it worked. Damn him and his sexy ways! Of course he goes up and kisses me to shut me u!

Does he really care about me?

Why can't I say his name?

Does he really love me?

Or is he just stealing my sweet kisses?

For Sure.


End file.
